1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to insect killing apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved flying insect killer apparatus wherein the same is arranged for the killing and removal of flying insects relative to a living environment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various insect killing apparatus of various construction types is utilized throughout the prior art to remove undesirable insects from a living environment. Such apparatus is exemplified in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,635,393 to Pfeffer, Sr., et al. setting forth an electric insect killer.
A further example of an electrical grid to electrocute insects is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,351 to Iannini; U.S. Pat. No. 3,464,144 to Kannett, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,387,529 to Hedstrom.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved flying insect killer apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in the ease of removal of flying insects mechanically relative to a living environment and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.